The Contractor will manufacture 1,000 hard gelatin capsules containing one to five (1-5) mg Aza-Td-Cyd under cGMP condition for clinical use (The actual dose will be provided by the Project Officer upon sending API). The formulation will be similar to 10 mg TD-Cyd capsules to fill a size 4 capsule, which color should be other than Swedish Orange. After QC release testing, please place 10 capsules per suitable size container and after inserting a pharmaceutical coil seal the container with induction sealer seal, label the bottles, and send the finished product to the Clinical Repository of NCI.